


Frustration

by RebbekkahMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions of love, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebbekkahMorningstar/pseuds/RebbekkahMorningstar
Summary: Sam is sexually frustrated, big brother Dean to the rescue.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, been sitting on this little ficlet for a few months now. comments are love guys, they feed the muse!

Dean knew that he shouldn't be standing outside the bathroom listening to his fifteen-year-old brother struggle to masturbate, but here he was. His ear pressed into the cool false wood, cock growing hard in his boxers. Sam making the most desperate sounding groans. The sound of skin slapping skin coming faster, muffled moans escaping his mouth. 

This wasn't a new behavior for Sam, for the past week he'd beaten Dean to the bathroom every morning. Spending almost an hour inside the tiny dingy motel bathroom. Dean knew something was different on day two when he went to take his morning piss and the door to the bathroom was locked. That was something they just didn't do, a locked door meant lack of safety for the brothers. Dean started to worry when he'd been in the bathroom for almost an hour and hadn't heard the shower, or the toilet flush. He pounded on the outside of the door. 

“Sammy, are you OK in there?”

“Yeah, I'm good,” came a pained voice from the other side of the door.

“You sure? You have been in there for almost an hour.”

Dean heard a groan from the smaller hunter, “Yeah, I'll be out in a minute.”

Fifteen minutes later a flushed clearly frustrated Sam walked out of the bathroom. He didn't say a word to Dean, nor did he make eye contact with his older brother. He quickly gathered his school books and walked out to the Impala waiting for Dean to take him to school. 

That was five days ago, the younger hunter had spent his mornings locked in the bathroom trying his best to achieve an orgasm. No matter what he tried he couldn't get himself there. After an hour locked in the bathroom, he swung the door open causing Dean to almost fall into the bathroom. Dean's face immediately flushed red with embarrassment. 

“What the fuck, Dean!” Sam didn't know how long Dean had been standing outside the door, nor what he had heard.

“Sorry, Sammy,” he stammered avoiding looking his brother in the face, “I really need to piss, you've been in here for an hour!”

“That doesn't give you an excuse for spying on me!” Sam yelled storming to his abandoned backpack walking out the motel room door, slamming it on a bewildered Dean.

Same routine different day, Dean took his morning piss, grabbed his jeans off the floor, and took Sam to school. Dean couldn't stand the tension in his little brother any longer. He would have to get to the bottom of Sam's frustration because it was starting to frustrate him as well. 

Sam sat through his classes, still painfully horny, recalling his failed attempt to jack off this morning caused him serious distress. He had sat on the toilet rubbing his cock, his mind focused on cumming, covering the floor with his seed. His hand working in quick motions squeezing the head of his cock on every other pass, his eyes closed picturing a pretty little dark-haired girl on her knees sucking him down. Every time he'd imagine her tits or ass, his cock would go limp in his hand. He would have to start all over. His balls hung heavy between his legs demanding release. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lotion off the counter, standing he bent over the sink. He slicked his fingers with the lotion, sliding two of them inside his tight ass. Burring his fingers as deep as he could, wishing they were just a little longer, he grazed his prostate. He bit back a moan, and jerked his cock fast, pushing his hips down on his fingers. He was seeing white so close to orgasm but he just couldn't get his fingers deep enough. He gave up knowing Dean would be banging on the door demanding to use the bathroom. Sam washed his hands and jerked to bathroom door open.

To his surprise Dean was leaned up against the door. He was beyond mortified. He only hoped his brother didn't know what Sam had been doing in there.

 

Sam waited by the curve for Dean to pick him up, it was Friday which meant he had an entire weekend to figure out what was happening with his cock. What he didn't know was that Dean had plans to help his little brother one way or the other.

 

Dean pulled up to the curve to pick Sam up. He smiled at his brother as he slid into the seat beside him. 

“Hey Sammy, how was school?”

"Same shit different day, Dean," Sam mumbled. 

Dean just shook his head and pulled off on to the road headed back to the motel they would be in for the next two weeks. Dean pulled the Impala into the parking spot in front of their room door. He shut off the ignition and climbed out of his car. Sam followed him into the room. Dean fixed the salt line and pulled the curtains closed. He sat down at the table in front of his brother. 

“OK Sammy, spill.” Dean knew that his brother knew what he was talking about. The two brothers were attuned to each other so well.

“Dean, I don't want to talk to you about this,” Sam looked up for a second. Looking his brother in the eyes for a second before quickly looking away.

"Sammy, if you're having a problem you can tell me. I take care of you, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what is bothering you." Dean said dropping his voice into a seductive tone. 

Sam's face flushed as his cock twitched in his jeans, “Dean, please, this is embarrassing.”

“There isn't nothing in this world you could tell me that would make me think less of you.” Dean slid his chair closer to Sam, he could practically smell the arousal on his brother.

Dean had never been as turned on before, he looked at his brothers face, his hair shadowing his face, his eyes hypnotized him, and his body had started filling out nicely. Long lanky limbs had started to bulk up making his Sammy look more like a man every day. To Dean, Sam was the most beautiful thing that had ever been made.

“Oh Dean, there is plenty I could say that would have you running away from me,” he slid back from his older brother, seeing something almost predatory in his gaze. Sam had always thought Dean was attractive, and if his track record was anything to go on he wasn't wrong. He knew though if he ever said this to his brother it would be more ridicule than he could stand. 

Sometimes it broke Sam's heart to know that a woman was bringing his brother pleasure, a pleasure he couldn't give his brother because he had a cock. There were many days that he wished he didn't have a dick, he longed to have a pussy. If he were a girl he'd ride Dean's cock until he was begging for him to stop, then Dean wouldn't need anyone but Sam. 

"Sammy, we are not moving until we talk about whatever it is that's bothering you," he placed his hand on Sam's knee, "Now I have an idea about what's causing you such grief," he slid his hand higher on his brother's leg, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Sam closed his eyes and willed his cock not to take interest in his brother's touch, but it was to no avail, "Fine, you want to know what's bothering me so bad? I have spent every morning for the past week rubbing the skin off my cock tryin' to get a little release, but nothing happens!" 

“You mean you can't cum? Or you can't get it up?” Dean purred to his brother.

“I mean I can't keep it up, I can't cum! And it is driving me crazy. My balls feel like they are going to burst!”

“Maybe you aren't doing it right,” Dean offered looking away from his brother, “Why don't you show me, let me see if I can give you some pointers.”

“Dean, I'm not jerking off with you less than six inches from me!”

"Sammy, look it's not normal what you are going through, you could have something wrong. Now pull it out or I'm gonna have to call Dad," Dean wouldn't call his father, too afraid of the punishment for that, but Sam didn't know that. 

With a sigh of defeat Sam reached for his belt, unbuckling the offending strap of leather, then working the button and zipper on his jeans, he reached his hand inside his boxers and pulled his limp cock out of his shorts.

Sam's attention was caught by the sounds of Dean undoing his jeans, “Dean, what the hell are you doing?”

“I'm gonna show you how to rub your cock Sammy,” Dean purred pulling his semi-stiff cock into his hand.

Sam looked at Dean with shock watching his brother lick his lips as he ran his hand down his leaking cock. Sam bit back a moan at watching Dean stroke his dick. His own cock gaining interest at the sight before him. He palmed over his shaft pulling his balls out of his boxers and having them rest on his jeans.

“OK Sammy, take your cock starting with the head and gently rub down the shaft, use your thumb to press into the underside of the head,” Dean moaned showing Sam how to do it.

Sam let out a small moan watching Dean strip his cock faster, he ran his left hand down to his taunt ball sack pulling and twisting them. He felt the urge to strip out of his tight jeans he stood up quickly kicking off the offending material.

He sat back down on the chair sliding his ass to the edge opening his legs wide enough for Dean to see the shadow of his puckered fluttering asshole. Dean was staring at his brother's perfect little hole wondering what it would feel like to slam his cock in between those tight cheeks. He threw his head back moaning loudly at the thought jerking his cock faster. 

“Come on Sammy watch me,” Dean commanded arching his back thrusting his hips into his hand wishing it was Sammy's ass.

"See, told you it wouldn't be weird, I fucked that little redhead from the bar right in front of you."

“Yeah, I know that's what started this mess,” Sam whispered.

“What! You mean you haven't been able to cum since you saw me fuck that little bitch!” Dean almost yelled at Sam he released his grip on his cock sitting up straight in his chair.

“Shh, Dean I don't want the neighbors to know I can't keep it up!” Sam snarled at Dean, both have now stopped masturbating,

“Do I need to go out and find some bitch for you to fuck?”

“God No, Dean!” Sam diverted his eyes from his brother.

“Then what is it!”

“I can't do this Dean, you'd hate me!” Sam hung his head in shame.

"Sam?" Dean placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to keep him from bolting. 

“I.. hate being a freak Dean,” Sam sobbed.

“Sammy you're not a freak! What makes you say that!”

“Dean, if I tell you this you gotta promise not to let things get weird with us OK?”

"I promise," Dean said looking at Sam with serious intent. 

“Dean, do you ever wish that you were someone else?”

“Nope.”

“Well I do, I hate my flat chest,” Sam said coldly.

"You'll bulk up soon Sammy, nothing to worry about," Dean said offering comfort. 

“That's not what I mean,” He said grabbing his crotch, “I hate this, I have thought about cutting it off.”

“Hold up Sam, you want to cut your dick off man!” Dean shook his head, “What the fuck would make you want to do that?”

“You do, Dean!” Sam groaned wishing he hadn't said that.

“Huh?” Dean looked at Sam shocked.

“I just.. I hate that girls take you away from me. If I didn't have this stupid useless cock, you wouldn't have to leave me.” Sam covered his face with his hands trying to fight back tears.

“Sammy, I'd never leave you forever. I'll always come back to you.”

"I just wished that I was a girl, that way you wouldn't need to leave, I could keep you satisfied." 

Dean pulled Sammy close to his chest. Holding his brother close like he did when Sam was little and had a nightmare. He kissed the top of his head, running his hand down Sam's back. He was trying to comfort his brother.

“Sam, please, don't talk about hurting yourself. You will one day understand everything that you are feeling now. One day you will understand that it is normal to have these crushes,” Dean ran his hand down Sam's sweat-slicked skin.

“Not a crush Dean, I am in love with you,” Sam mumbled.

“I'm Sorry, repeat that?”

Dean wasn't sure he had heard him right, but if Sam had just confessed his love for his older brother then Dean was in serious trouble. He was starting to feel dirty, he'd been lusting after Sam for three years. Buried the feelings in any girl willing.

“I'm in love with you,” Sam repeated with a small amount of renewed confidence.

“Baby boy are you sure, cause I don't want either of us being hurt in the end.”

“Yes, Dean, I'm sure, always knew.”

“Oh God, do you know how long I have waited to hear these words?”

Dean tilted his head down towards his brother brushing his lips with Sam's. Sam caught on quickly thrusting his tongue out of his mouth licking his brother's lips begging for entrance, acceptance. Dean moaned opening himself up, Sam licked into Dean's mouth, seeking out every flavor he can from the mouth he associates with heaven.

Dean wrapped his arm's around his brother and pulled him closer, chest to chest, belly to belly, cock to cock. Sam was amazed by the spark that flew up his spine when Dean's cock head rubbed his, he moaned deep into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed down every moan, whimper, and cry of pleasure his lover released. He placed his hands on the round full globes of Sam's ass and spread the cheeks, desperately wanting to thrust deep into him. 

“Sam baby, can you please bend over the table, I have to taste you now,” Dean growled helping Sam brace against the table.

He sunk to his knees using his hand to spread out Sam's asscheeks looking at his puckered skin basically throbbed with need. Dean wasted no time as he ran his tongue across the wrinkled flesh. Musky flavor bursting on his tongue as he licked his way inside his brother. Sam's ass quivered on his tongue trying to pull him in deeper, demanding more. The friction burned against Dean's tongue revving him up for more, pushing deeper licking slow and persistent. Sam's moans were high pitched and desperate. Dean smirked to himself licking his way up his brother's spine, paying special attention to the back of his neck. He laid over his body, cock brushing the warm wet ass cheeks. 

“Sam, I need you to answer something for me, have you had any sex?”

“Only with my right hand, why?”

“Cause I want to do this without a condom, only you will ever feel me bare baby, but I need to know that you are clean as well.”

“God!” Sam shuddered with renewed arousal, cock bobbing against his tummy, “I'm clean.”

“Good,” Sam could hear Dean spit in his hand, the slick skin on skin as he rubbed his cock.

Dean used one hand to open the treasure trove in front of him, amused by the way Sam's ass muscles contracted begging to be filled. He lined his thick cock head up with the delicate ring and pushed inside pausing briefly enjoying the flutter of the taunt canal. The way it massaged his cock head in such a delicious way, sending waves of sparks up his spine. 

Sam gasped at the intrusion, never having anything bigger than his fingers inside him, it burned slightly, but the pressure of being slipt open brought him great satisfaction. He tried to buck back to take more of his brother's length inside him, but a firm hand on the small of his back stopped him. 

“Hold on baby, I don't want to blow yet and you are making it incredibly hard not too.”

Sam closed his eyes letting his body feel his brother fill him pushing his way inside, deeply seated it his stomach, Sam swore he could feel the tip of his cock behind his belly button. Dean draped himself over Sam kissing his neck, biting into the flesh knowing it would bruise. Everyone would know Sam was owned. He worked his way across the back of his neck, slowly rotated his hips driving his cock deep into the clenching heat beneath him. 

Sam's eyes were rolled back in his head, delirious with the new sensations in his groin, pressure building behind his cock was amazing, like someone stroking his cock from the inside. Sparks ignited and a fire was burning inside him. He could feel his balls pulling up closer to his cock ready to spit his seed all over the table.

“You like being full of my cock don't you, I'm going to have to get us a few toys, keep you full and stretched for me. You'd like that wouldn't you, could take this ass anywhere I wanted it.” he panted taking the shell of Sam's ear in between his teeth.

"Yes! Oh, Dean, I'd love that, always want you. Need you to bend me over and take me anytime, anywhere," Sam forced his hips back against Dean's forcing his cock in deeper, feeling his brother's balls slap against his. 

“I'd rather have your tight ass any day over pussy, I want you, all of you,” Dean reached around and grabbed Sam's cock and roughly stroked him, “I love this cock, so beautiful, I can't wait to taste your cum.”

With Dean's words, Sam cock shot off like a rocket, ropes of cum spurting out of him. Dean picked up the pace with his hips driving deeper into Sam's quaking ass. He moaned having his whole cock milked, the most intense orgasm he ever had. Sam laid completely boneless beneath him. Dean was still rock hard and ready for more he tentatively moved his hips testing to see if Sam could take more. 

“You want to continue? Or do you need a break?”

“I want to ride you,” Sam panted trying his best to regain control of his limbs.

"Goddamnit Sam, you are going to be the death of me," Dean pulled out of his brother slowly, picking up the trembling body below him, and carrying him to the bed. 

Dean laid flat on his back, watching as Sam straddled his hips. Sam's hair falling over his face in such a seductive manner, making Dean throb with want. Sam reached behind him running his hand up the cum-slicked shaft paying special attention to the head. He sunk down on the rigid member, feeling every vein as they entered him. Dean reached out to him, taking his hands and helping him balance. Lacing their fingers together Sam slowly rocked his hips, Dean's cock hitting his sweet-spot with every thrust. 

Dean could tell the moment his brother started to climax, his hips stuttered, no pattern to his thrust. Dean got his feet under him and took over the thrusting, powerful thighs pounding his cock deeper and harder into the welcoming body above him. Sam was lax above him, body rocking hard with Dean's determined thrust, head rolling from one side to the next. Sam came small ropes of pearly cum splattered in between them. There was lack of dirty talk this round, just two lovers staring into each other's eyes as they brought each other off. Dean went ridged slamming his cock deep inside Sam, cumming in him for the second time. Panting he pulled his brother down to rest on top of him. Petting his head, he kissed his temple gently. 

“I love you, Sammy.”

Sam looked his brother in the eyes, saw happiness, love, and a spark there he had never noticed before. Something new and alive. He smiled hoping he was enough for his brother,

“I love you too, I always have.”

 


End file.
